Lost then Found
by MotherDragon8581
Summary: Her life was falling apart. First losing her second family beyond the well, then to lose her mother, only to be disowned by her grandfather for being friends with the few demons she found in her time.
1. Chapter 1

Her life was falling apart. First losing her second family beyond the well, then to lose her mother, only to be disowned by her grandfather for being friends with the few demons she found in her time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: inspired by Kayly's fic Disowned

Kagome was on her bed, her face in her pillow crying. She had just returned from her mother's funeral. Not understanding why the God's were punishing her.

'Why! Why now! After defeating Naraku, I thought I could stay with my friends. But No! The well had to throw me back into my time! Then I come across a few demons, only to have my mother is taken from me! Why is this...'

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard someone coming up the stairs to stop at her door. Inviting said person in after they knocked. Concerned as she watched her grandfather as he entered the room for he had a look upon his face she was not used to seeing. After looking at his granddaughter for a minute he demanded, "You will refrain from seeing those evil creatures!"

Kagome gave her grandfather a face of confusion. "What do you mean "evil creatures'?! You mean my friends!?" Seeing the confirmation in his eyes and will as the firm nod, she blew up. "What is wrong with you?! What happened to you liking Inuyasha?!"

The look of distain only worsened "I only reason I don't banish that filthy half breed from my home and existence was because of your mother." The look of complete shock and disbelief covered her face only to have it change to anger and determination. "No! I refuse to give up my friends!"

A sinister smirk appeared on her grandfather's lips. "Then remove your self from my home and my sight, for you are no longer my granddaughter. I refuse to have a little whore pollute my pure blood line!

Gasping kagome looked at her grandfather in disbelief. She was in shock at what was said to her by a once loving and caring family member. She was snapped out of her shockened state after her grandfather slapped her causing her lip to split.

With tears running down her face, she asked about Souta, not careing that there was blood trickling down her chin. Telling her that he was no longer any of her concern, he turn to leave the room that was her's up until a few moments ago, with his back to her he stopped and without turning to face her he stated "You maybe back a few things. Then you are to leave my house. This is the last act of kindness you will ever get from me."

Shakenly getting up from the bed, in shock at what had just transpired. She walked to the closet and grabbed her old trusty yellow backpack from her time traveling days. Going to her desk she opened her jewelry box, pulling out a necklace. The last thing that her mother gave her before she died. Turning to her bed she sat on the floor and pulled a old shoe box from underneath it. Opening the box, she saw many trinkets and photos from her adventures. Replacing the lid after adding the necklace to the contents within the box.

Standing up she turned to her dresser removing a few sets of undergarments and socks, adding then to the backpack. A couple pairs of jeans, shirts and personal necessities; hair brush, hair bands, toothbrush, toothpaste and what she had left of feminine products. Going back to her desk she unhooked her laptop also adding it to her backpack.

Kagome closed up her backpack then stood up straight then looked at the room that used to call her's. A lone tear rolled down her cheek before she turned and left the room. Making it into the hall she picked up the pace down the stairs, not wanting to have to explain the situation to her brother, and not wanting to ever again face her grandfather.

TBC...

Well, what do you think, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Her life was falling apart. First losing her second family beyond the well, then to lose her mother, only to be disowned by her grandfather for being friends with the few demons she found in her time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 2

* 5 years ago - other side of the well *

The sun just started to rise over the horizon, bathing Inuyasha and his group in morning rays. Inuyasha opened his eyes then looked down from the tree he was in, to see the others still sleeping.

The next to awaken was Kagome. After squeezing out from her sleeping bag, so not to awaken Shippo. Standing straight she stretched, preparing her self for a new day. Walking to her giant yellow backpack leaning against the tree that Inuyasha jumped into the night before. Before bending over to the backpack, she looked up into the tree. Looking up at the tree she spots two amber orb's looking back at her, given him a sweet smile.

She went back to her backpack to gather items to start breakfast. The smell of food awake the others. After the meal was cleared they continued on their way, hoping to finding some clues to Naraku's whereabouts.

At high noon the group came to a opened field full of flowers. The group were surprised to hear a child's laughter and an angry squawking. The deeper they got into the cleaning the louder the sounds became. Kagome was the first to spot the child. "Rin?" That one word had Inuyasha wiping his head around to look at Kagome before scanning the area for his hated half brother.

Shippo located Sesshomaru first, because he appeared behind him next to Kagome, startling them both. Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru's face, since he stood at about 6' compared to her short 5' 2". Gasping at his sudden appearance and closeness to her person. Upon hearing Kagome's gasp Inuyasha turned to look at her, spotting Sesshomaru. Not taken into account that Kagome and Shippo were standing only 2 feet away from his hated half brother. Growling out Sesshomaru's name he withdrew his sword and unleashed his windscar towards Sesshomaru. Moving quickly Sesshomaru unsheathed Tensaiga and rammed it in the ground in front of Kagome.

Sango and Miroku yelled for Kagome to run. Inuyasha hearing said screams realized his mistake. His ears flattened to his head and eyes wide he waited for the dust to settle. As the dust settled all the on lookers including Rin and Jaken, gasped at they see a barrier coming from Sesshomaru's Tensaiga guarding all three that stood behind the sword.

Kagome looked up from her crouched position hugging Shippo to her chest. Seeing the barrier and the sword she turned her head to look at Sesshomaru who was glaring at at the direction the attack came from. Turning to looking in the same direction, seeing Inuyasha shocked and horrified expression.

Carefully putting Shippo on the ground she stood facing the barrier. Hands clenched into fists at her side glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha clenched his eyes closed as he heard her take a deep breath. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he removed his sword from the ground and returned it to its sheath, he turned to the fuming Kagome. Upon hearing movement to her right she turns to Sesshomaru. Kagome bowed head to him "Thank you for saving Shippo and I from Inuyasha's attack, Sesshomaru-sama." Raising her head to look at him again, shocked when he Inclined his head to her "This Sesshomaru is aware of the hanyou's lapses judgement. My pack and I have come to you to offer my assistance in the finding of the vial half-breed Naraku."

Hearing Sesshomaru's proposal Inuyasha yanked himself from his hole. "No way asshole! There is no way I'm allowing you to join MY pack, you son of b..." "Sit!" Inuyasha was reunited with his hole.

Kagome and Sesshomaru never broke eye contact. "I would be honored to have your help Lord Sesshomaru, but I need to speak with my other friends to see if they are comfortable with the idea." Sesshomaru inclined his head in acknowledgement.

Hearing everything that had been said, Miroku stated that it was fine with him as long as it was fine with Sango. Sango replied with a nod of her head. Inuyasha exited his hole again yelling "I said no!" Kagome turn to him angrily stating "It has been almost 2 years since we started looking! More help means we will locate the shards and Naraku faster."

Turning back to Sesshomaru she smiled "We except you assistance, Sesshomaru-sama. I was thinking of stopping for lunch.." Inuyasha interrupted " NO! We wasted enough time!" Turning to continue on. Kagome pretended to pout "Not even for Ramen?" Stopping in mid step "Feh, what ever wench." And proceeded to jump into the nearest tree.

Sesshomaru went to sit against a tree nearest to were Rin had decided to play and pick flowers. After everyone ate except Sesshomaru who declined the offer of food, packed up and continued on the search for shards and Naraku.

TBC...

There's chapter 2, hope you liked it!

Please review to let me know what you think!

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Her life was falling apart. First losing her second family beyond the well, then to lose her mother, only to be disowned by her grandfather for being friends with the few demons she found in her time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 3

* Flashback continue *

For the last few days Kagome had trouble sleeping. Sesshomaru had been the only on to notice. The first few nights she would leave the camp to venture to a water source nearest to the camp. On the third night Sesshomaru followed. Finding her just sitting near the waters edge. sensing his energy coming from behind

Kagome turned to look at him with a forced smile. Sighing she answered his unspoken question. "I can't sleep. I feel as though as Naraku will be confronting us soon. I hope that we will be able to defeat him. But I'm afraid that something will happen to cause someone to have to save me, again. Which will allow him to get away, again."

Tears coming to her eyes. His answer to her troubles was to start to training her in the ways of the sword.

That night he instructed her how to hold a sword using his Tenseiga, then that next day went to get her a sword of her own.

She had shown him must determination during his instructions. Not long after her private lessons with Sesshomaru, she approached Sango and secretly asked if she would train her when the group stopped during the day. She had became quite adapt to the sword, that the first lesson with Sango she had to tell her about her lessons with Sesshomaru.

One night with her sparring with Sesshomaru she added a couple of punches. Nothing they were nicely executed. He asked where she had picked up on it. "Sango has started adding them to our lessons." Nodding he sheathed his sword. Confused but she copying his action. "I will also enhance your hand to hand combat."

* Month later *

Having located all the shards left that were not within Naraku's persuasion. For Kouga's had already gave her his Jewel shards.

The group had with stained almost no injuries gather the shards, the only one that got injured was Inuyasha.

After the sun set and everyone was fed and the kids put to sleep, Sesshomaru and Kagome left camp to continue to train, kirara fallowing. Kagome with drew the sword that was gifted to her from Sesshomaru and got into a battle stance. Without withdrawing his sword he addressed Kagome. "There is something I would like to ask you. If you would consider it, this Sesshomaru would be honored if you became a part of the Taisho bloodline?" One of Kagome's eyebrows shot up to her hair line.

Disturbed by what was going through her head as she tried to understand what he was asking, "As in your mate?" She asked hesitantly. Shaking his head he replied, "As my sister."

Sighing with tremendous relief, she answered, "Yes! I would be honored to be your sister! And very pleased to have you as my brother!" Nodding once he approached her then drop down to his knees asking her to do the same. Both kneeling in front of each other, he explained how it was going to work. "What is required is for us to slice the palm of our hand along with our chest over our hearts, placing the opened wound on our hands to the wound over our hearts.

Since I am a poison bearing demon I will be administering some of my poison within you. Doing this will make you immune to my poison and any poison weaker the my own." Nodding her understanding she asking, "How do I adopted Shippo as my son by the ways of demons?" Sesshomaru turned his head to look kirara.

Understanding what was going on she left the area back to camp. A few minutes returning with a half awake Shippo riding her back. He looked up and saw the position Kagome and Sesshomaru were in. "What's going on, Kagome?" Kagome smiled at him and asked, "Would it be okay if I were to adopt you in demons terms?" Any amount of sleepiness Shippo had was done as he looked at her with wide eyes. Jumping on her shoulder, hugging her around the next he could only say, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Giggling at his response she turned her face back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru used his claw to cut Kagome's palm and chest the cut his chest with is claw but only having one are used his gang to slice through his palm. Placing their hands on the others chest, Sesshomaru injected his poison in through Kagome's chest wound while Kagome injected some of her miko powers into Sesshomaru figuring it will work on him as his poison is to work on her.

Sesshomaru was surprised by feeling the purification entering his system but was not surprised that she thought to do it. For it would protect his from purifications. Removing their hands, showing the cuts had already healed.

After that was done, he instructed how the adoption would proceed. When I was completed they proceeded with the night training. By the time they called it a night the rising of the next sun was just a few hours off.

After entered the camp, Inuyasha dropped down from the tree he was perched on. "I knew you to weren't training. More like Fucking!" Appalled, Kagome demanded, "What the hell are you talking about!" Getting right into Kagome's face. "I smell his stink inside of you." He said in a calm threatening tone. Sango gasped, Miroku's eyebrows raised and Jaken fainted.

"Well, 'brother'. For you information I'm still a virgin, not that it should be of any of 'your' concern." Looking confused he repeated, "Brother?" Sesshomaru answer, "Kagome is this Sesshomaru's blood sister." Inuyasha joined Jaken on the ground, out cold. Sango and Miroku's not far behind. Every awoke or regained consciousness after the sun rose to eat the first meal of the day.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood at the ready. Not questioning it Sango and Miroku followed their example.

"Kukukuku, I see most of you have been awaiting my presence." Upon hearing Naraku's voice did Inuyasha get into a battle stance.

TBC...

That's it for now.. next chapter is the final battle with Naraku.

In a later chapters will explain why Kagome didn't say goodbye to Souta and how their mother died.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Her life was falling apart. First losing her second family beyond the well, then to lose her mother, only to be disowned by her grandfather for being friends with the few demons she found in her time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 4

* Flashback continue *

*Last chapter*

"Kukukuku, I see most of you have been awaiting my presence." Upon hearing Naraku's voice did Inuyasha get into a battle stance.

(Sorry not good at battle scenes.. I hope it's okay)

"Give me the Jewel shards, bastard!" Yelled Inuyasha, the others rolled their eyes. Kagome knowing a monologue was about to start between the two, snuck back to Jaken and told him take the children with Au and Un to Kaede's village. Jaken was about to tell Kagome off when Sesshomaru turned his head to look at him, gulping he ran to do as Kagome ordered.

"And why would I do that, Inuyasha? For I have come to you for your Jewel shards. I need the Jewel to be rid of Onigumo's human heart, thus becoming a full fledged demon. You will not stand in my way. For you do not have the power to completely defeat me."

During Naraku's speech, Sesshomaru saw that Jaken got the children away as they drew further away into the distance. Upon hearing Naraku's last statement, replied "we shall see." Withdrawing Toukijin unleashing the first attack.

Seemingly endless amount of demons appeared out of nowhere heading for the group, Naraku vanishing from sight. "Fuck! Where did he go!?" Shouted Inuyasha as he unleashed his windscar. "He's here. I sense the shards but can't pinpoint their location. He must have a barrier around them." Kagome inquired as she shot a few enemies with her arrows.

The battle had become more intense, lesser demons fell one by one. Sango gasped at the sight of her brother entering the battle field to stand next to Naraku. Pulling Kohoku's shard from his back, killing his instantly. Causing Sango to go into a rage. Which became her down fall, having been struck by her own weapon, the (not sure) after it was reflected back at her by Kana's mirror. Knowing her unconscious.

Seeing the love of his life struck down, not sure if she's alive or not opened his wind tunnel sucking everything in it's path. After holding out for a few minutes he blocked the wind tunnel with his prayer beads before collapsing from the (not sure) poison entering the wind tunnel. With the last bit of energy he had he dragged himself to Sango's location before also losing consciousness.

*Snap!* Toukijin's blade broke in half. Inuyasha heard the sound of a sword braking. Turning his head toward the sound he sees Sesshomaru holding his broken sword. "Feh! Look who's useless now!" Sesshomaru dropped the useless sword hilt to the ground. "I am not dependent upon a sword like you little brother."

Naraku seeing his chance to remove Sesshomaru from the playing field sent horde after horde of lesser youkai to attack the unarmed taiyoukai. He was able take down half before one managed to place a rather deep gash upon Sesshomaru's left cheek, he dropped down to a knee at the intense pain from his youkai markings being cut into. But that was all it took for the remaining youkai to over come Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha has to cover his eyes as Sesshomaru became surrounded by a blinking light. As Inuyasha had his eyes covered Naraku pierced him with multiple tentacles. One in each limb, and 4 in his chest. Inuyasha coughed up a large portion of blood before he lost consciousness.

Kagome had been trying to keep it together after seeing the slayer and monk fall, but at seeing both Sesshomaru overcome and Inuyasha impaled was to much for her. Her head lowered along with her sword. Not seeing the bodies of youkai surrounding Sesshomaru begin to disintegrate in a powerful wave. Sesshomaru emerges barring a fully regenerated left arm, holding a sword (Bakusaiga) clenched in his returned hand.

Fully emerged he looks to Inuyasha the to Kagome, just as Naraku's tentacles flew towards her. Before he could move a muscle the tentacles got a few inches from her before the disintegrate. Kagome raised her head to look at Naraku.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the intense power radiating from her eyes and skin. Unable to see anything but her target she walked to Naraku's location. Before he could flee a barrier formed around both the dark hanyou and Shikon miko. Sesshomaru ran towards the barrier but was stopped by an immense power that broke the barrier and blanketed the entire field.

All of Kagome's companions awoke including Kohoku.

In the center of the battle field covered in blood, stood a Miko with the completed Shikon no Tama. The Jewel started to glow and it intensified rapidly causing everyone to take a few steps back, while shielding their eyes.

The bright light from the Jewel in her hands swallowed her. With in a the light all Kagome could see was white.

"Shikon Miko." Hearing a voice but not seeing anyone, she asked "Who's there? Where am I?" An image slowly formed of someone walking to get out of nowhere. The closer the being moved to Kagome the clearer the person become, until a woman stood not but 3 feet from Kagome.

"You are within." Confused Kagome took in the details of the individual standing before her. The individual wore miko garb accompanied with ancient armor, and a four point mark on her forehead.

The being looked vaguely familiar, like she had seen her before in the past. Gasping "Midoriko." A smile formed on Midoriko's face. "Yes, my child. It is I." Remembering what Midoriko first said, she became confused. "I'm within what? The Shikon Jewel? But how could I have gotten here?" "You are here, but you are not. It is your mind that is within the Jewel." Feeling a little overwhelmed, she took a deep breath to calm herself. "And why is my mind in the Shikon Jewel?" Midoriko came closer to Kagome, raising her hand to place it on Kagome's cheek. "You have much to learn."

A few minutes later the bright light dissipated. Kagome still standing where she was before the light emitted, her eyes closed, but no one saw the Jewel in her hand anymore. Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome. "Where's the Jewel, wench?!"

Opening her eye she first looks at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes for a few moments before looking at the rest of her friends Sango, Miroku, kirara and Kohoku who have been received by Kagome's immense power. Then her eyes landed on Inuyasha. More tears came to her eyes as she spoke. "I'm sorry, but it's gone." Looking at her in disbelief. "What!" Turning her eyes back to Sesshomaru, "Please take care of Shippo." Hearing a gasp come from Sango, Kagome looked at her hands seeing then fading. But he was looking at Kagome. "No! You promised me the Jewel!" His anger getting the better of him, he charged at Kagome but by the time he got to her location, she was gone.

Starting to cry she calls out to her new blood family. "I'm sorry! Hopefully I will see you in the future!" Was all she was able to say before she vanished.

TBC...

Thank you SO much for your reviews...

KEdakumi

Fairy Flame Key

Speedykitten1643

KayKayWriter1995

Blue Flames

KuramaShadowFoxYokai

Note: So sorry for the late update!

Please review! Reviews help me write more characters!

Till next time!


End file.
